The Vampire Housekeeper
by Erratical
Summary: Tohru was a normal girl, living with her mother and going to school. Her life changes drastically when she and her mother are attacked by a vampire called Akito. They are separated and Tohru is turned. An old story revised. Full summary in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote a while back but I honestly had too much going on in my life to continue. Since it was so very long ago and since I believe my writing skills have greatly increased I've decided to rewrite the entire thing. So if you still love me and love my story I do hope you'll continue to read and review. Now, since I did leave all of you with a cliff hanger and didn't update for about a whole year, I'll give you the two chapters without a single review. Just because I love you all and miss this story dearly. Don't get me wrong, I would appreciate a review or two—so I know you're still out there.

Well here goes.

--

I am in no way affiliated with Natsuki Takaya nor do I own any of her characters or her story. I just enjoy her characters enough to write a fan fiction about them. This story is obviously set in an alternate universe and some characters may become slight ooc—but it's only so they fit in my plot.

--

A whirl of wind whipped through the trees and whistled through the empty spaces. Tohru Honda a pretty but all too average girl walked the lonely streets. Gravel crunched under the soles of her shoes and she buried her face in the collar of her shirt for warmth. It was a particularly nippy night unlike the warm day she had just enjoyed. Since it was her birthday her superior at work had granted her the night off. With new optimism in her heart and a bounce in her step she worked her way down the vacant streets to her small quant home. Her mother had promised that she would not make a big deal, she was only turning seventeen after all. Even with this in mind she believed that her mother had a surprise waiting for her at home.

Tohru craned her head upward to glance at the magnificent luminous moon. A jubilant smile curved on her pink petal lips. She was almost certain her mother would be watching this marvelous scene from the kitchen window. The thought of watching the moon with her mother comforted her in the same way it always did. There was no doubt that they were close. After Tohru's father's death she and her mother's bond became ironclad and completely unbreakable. There was comfort in that thought and it made her smile peak.

Footfalls sounded in the distance. They weren't dawdling; like her own. They were quick and deliberate. In other words, it was plain to see that the person was meaning to escape from someone—or something. Tohru's bright blue eyes tore themselves away from the peaceful and neutral moon to look at the promising danger ahead. At first it was a tall and slender figure, arms wailing and legs thrashing against the gravel. Her mouth hung open as he got closer and she realized the fear that was etched on his face and the blood that seeped from a gash on his forehead. Every fiber of her being made her feel the need to approach and help the man—but he did not halt for her.

"Turn back!" Was the only thing the man's terrified voice warned. Tohru watched as his figure was swallowed by the Cimmerian shade. Horror and worry fell on her shoulders and she could feel it begin to wear her down. All her instincts told her she should listen to the man and find another route home. A safer route. Another voice told her to trudge on that this was where she needed to be. Tohru's slim shoulders trembled under the weight of the fear and anxiety. A lump formed in her throat and her heart began to pound rapidly against her chest.

"Come on, Tohru. Whatever it is it's probably long gone. No use turning back." She assured herself like she did on many occasions. She plastered a weak smile on her face and she pressed forward, ignoring her protesting instincts. Everything seemed alright. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Soon enough her worries began to fade and she started to lure herself into a sense of security. That is, until she was stopped dead in her tracks by a heartbreaking sight.

There, in front of her lay the crumpled form of a bleeding woman. Tohru raced forward only a few paces until the woman's pale face became recognizable. An appalled gasp left her and her knees buckled. As she hit the rough and uneven ground, gravel began to cut her knees. Though the pain began to sear and throb she managed to remain oblivious to it. A bewildered expression plagued her face for a long while until she finally worked up the courage to crawl closer to the woman whom lay, sprawled in a pool of what appeared to be her own blood. Gravel now clung to her knees, shins and her palms. When she knelt directly in front of the pale and lifeless body, when she could clearly see her beautiful face—that was when she knew her worries were correct. This woman was her mother, Kyoko Honda.

Rough and heart wrenching sobs filled the cool night's air. Tohru's trembling hands reached to stroke her mother's face. It was then that she realized there was still warmth in her cheeks. Her breath fogged out into the cold and Tohru wanted to breath out in relief but she did not allow herself to. Instead she searched for Kyoko's injuries. _Who did this to you? Oh mom! _

Finally her eyes came to rest upon two small puncture wounds. They were spaced apart only more than inch. She did not think on it for long, instead she pressed her quivering hands against it in an attempt to halt the bleeding. "M-mom… who did this to you?" She asked through sobs. Her small chin began to tremble and new tears fell down her red cheeks. Kyoko remained motionless and her face void of any expression except fear. "Please, I'm frightened—don't leave me! You cannot!" She half shouted, her voice echoing into the abyss-like darkness. There was a steady rise and fall of her chest and that comforted her but only slightly.

"Tohru…" Her mother's hoarse voice whispered weakly. Tohru's attention wavered from the wound to her mother's face again. Her eyes studied her mother's face greedily and she struggled to remember every moment. Just in case this would be the last time she would see her mother breathing and speaking. Her once calm and serene eyes were now wide and brimming with tears. Her mouth agape and it look like she was struggling to form words the way her mouth shook and twisted. "Run! Tohru please run!" She spluttered, finally finding the appropriate words. Tohru was taken aback by her mother's sudden outburst. How could she possibly ask that of her? How could she expect her to run and leave her there… to die?

"N-no, I'm not leaving. You can't make me leave! You're all I have!" She shouted defiantly. Kyoko's eyes grew wild. They were half pained, half frightened and half insanely worried. Tohru never witnessed so many emotions at the same time but she was sure that her mother's emotions mirrored her own. "I won't do it." She said firmly. A hint of surprise read on her mother's face. There was never a situation where she denied her mother something. She was an obedient child and she did everything she was told. Except for now and she would not waver.

"Please Tohru." She beseeched, her glassy eyes pleading and her voice urgent. Before she could deny any further Kyoko lurched forward and wrapped her arms around herself as if to ease the unbearable pain.

"Mom!" Tohru squealed as she moved forward with her mother. She watched helplessly as her mother continued to convulse and writhe in undeniable pain. For a moment she even began to feel it emanate off her. Beads of sweat began to trickle down the afflicted woman and Tohru did the only thing she felt she could do. She threw herself at her mother, wrapping careful and comforting arms around her. It was what Kyoko did for her daughter when she was hurting and it was her first instinct. There was another, more fierce cry of pain and Tohru realized she had caused it. "I'm so sorry." She apologized, her voice shaky and incoherent—she reluctantly released her grasp on her mother.

"Go n-now," she ground out, "if you've ever held any respect or l-love, g-go!" Kyoko stammered, shooting her daughter a desperate look. The look in her eyes Tohru would never ever forget. A perfect combination of despair and amity. The look paralyzed her and complete overwhelmed her—it made her forget her surroundings and made her almost want to consider granting her mother's final wish. She was almost too absorbed to notice her mother's eyes lose hope as they wavered and looked over her shoulder. "I t-told you to run." She whimpered as her body fell limp and shriveled back onto the pavement.

"M-mom—" She started but was cut off. An ice-cold hand settled on her lower back. She was so crippled with sorrow and fear that she did not react. The soft, cool hand ran up her back making the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention. The organ in her chest drummed against her chest as the hand continued to rise until it reached her neck. It was soft like velvet and frigid as snow. Ever so slowly, as to not cause alarm, she turned her head. There hovered a pale face with such feminine appeal. He was attractive and translucent. Bewitching teal irises studied her face with a sort of vulgar appreciation. His plump lips curved into a sick grin.

"Well, my feebleminded friend." His opulent voice dripped with venom and disdain—yet it held some type of enjoyment uttering every word. Tohru gaped at him, quickly becoming entranced. He was so inhumanly beautiful. Thin ebony locks framed his face and contrasted his exquisite skin tone. During her goggling he had turned his attention to the dying woman beyond them. "You should have listened to her you realize." He stated, placing his cool lips against the base of her warm neck. A shiver rippled through her body and her body tensed.

"Who are you?" She croaked. "Did you do this?" She choked out, her throat feeling incredibly constricted. He responded only with a throaty chuckle.

"Her blood was quite delectable. I hope yours will be just as fulfilling." He spoke against her bare flesh in a voice that made her want to run. She could feel him smile against her skin and she felt her stomach churn. Tohru's eyes flicked to her mother as she spoke up once more.

"Please let her go." She breathed, her voice hardly audible. "I'll do anything just let her go in peace." She begged, her body no longer moved or convulsed. She only lay there. The only movement being her eyes. The man's clammy lips left her neck and he rose swiftly. Tohru and her mother's eyes both grew wide in unison and their breath caught in their throat. Tohru didn't dare move nor did her mother—not that she could move even if she wanted to. He was so graceful in his strides even as he crouched beside the limp woman. He cast her a downwards glance, his dark lashes stroking his cheek affectionately.

"What could you possibly do for me? You have no life left in those pathetically weak limbs. What could offer me?" His voice half taunting and half curious. Anger swelled in Tohru's chest and a part of her wanted to spring out and pulverize him for insulting her mother. The monstrous cretin stroked her mother's face with fake compassion as he waited for her to speak. It repulsed her deeply, watching her mother be touched by this foul, evil beautiful man. Was he even a man at all? A part of her doubted that entirely.

"I'll allow you to drain me dry and I will not thrash or object. Finish me and leave her be." She offered, Tohru's eyes went wide with dismay. She would have surely shouted in protest but she would have been unheard and disregarded. The man smiled. A smile that was not at all cheerful. It was one of malice and danger. He removed his hand as if she had just morphed into steaming garbage.

"I'm afraid I've already done that, Kyoko." He sneered. All the hope left Kyoko's eyes as the ominous man turned his unforgiving gaze onto Tohru. In a flash and before she could even blink he had her in a tight and uncomfortable embrace. There was a sickening pop sound of teeth breaking skin. Tohru cried out in pain and she began to claw and swat at her attacker. A mortified cry left the weak mother as she watched her daughter's life slowly leaving her eyes.

Soon everything began to fade and black spots protruded her vision. Pain dulled and turned to pleasure and bliss. She felt at ease to let go and it caused her arms and legs to cease their thrashing. Just as she was about to give in completely her mother's have voice brought her back. She could not move but she listened closely to her words. "Please! Please help my daughter!" She cried to what appeared to be a second party. _Oh mom, no one can save us now. We're goners. _Her feeble mind began to selfishly cling to the image of her mother's last smile. Just as she was to give up hope for the second time a second voice cried out.

"Akito!" A male voice bellowed. The anger in his voice had been hidden well with false shock. Akito dropped her body to floor, not bothering in gentleness any longer. He stood above them protectively but he would not be saving them.

"Ah, Hatori, what a pleasant surprise. Have you come to dine with me? If so I'm afraid we'll have to find another morsel. I've really made a glutton of myself tonight, but who could deny these two?" He rambled, his voice dripping with menace. Tohru opened her eyes to take a peek at the opposing gentleman. He was tall. So tall that she couldn't quite see his face. From what she could see was the curtain of hair that covered his eye. The eye that remained visible to her was a pretty chocolate brown color—bathed with sympathy.

"Akito, you cannot keep doing this." Hatori said sternly, masking his anger once again. Dwindling hope filled Tohru's heart once again. This man might just be able to help them, maybe they would be alright after all. He looked as if he would go on but Akito's angered voice interrupted him.

"Do what?" He snapped. "Sustain myself? Do you want me to die of thirst? I'm sorry I don't share your strange appreciation for these… things, but I will not change my feeding habits to please you." He finished, a low growl sending vibrations through his pale throat. Tohru skin felt cold and her eyes began to lose all its light. All she wanted now was to be released from the pain. She wanted to die—but she wouldn't allow herself to take her eyes off of the two before her. Akito conveyed the impression of impatience while Hatori looked to be trying to form an acceptable response.

"There are other methods of feeding, Akito. You no longer _need _to take human life. We don't _have _to be monsters. If you would only try our ways." Hatori said, his voice strained and his eyes full of pity. Akito made a simple snort in response. "Leave them be, they have suffered enough." He whispered, Tohru had hardly caught that last part. Akito looked conflicted. He looked to the mother then the daughter. After a moment his debating eyes finally landed on Kyoko. Tohru closed her eyes unable to keep them open for much longer.

"This on belongs to me." Akito said and Hatori could not deny him his right. Kyoko's muffled cry filled the air as Akito finished her off. His footfalls crunching the gravel proved that he was taking his leave. Salty tear drops cascaded down Tohru's frigid cheeks and she did not dare open her eyes until he was long gone. When she was sure of his absence she opened her heavy eyes to stare up at the man who had so heroically saved her. She opened her mouth to ask the only question her mind could muster.

"What are you?" He opened his mouth to speak one word. One word that would change her life drastically.

"Vampire."

--

There you go. It's all nice and revised. I hope you enjoy it.

It kind of dragged on at the end—forgive me. I was up writing all night. Anyway, as promised I'll give you a free chapter after this. I would, however, like to hear from people who stayed waiting for me to update and new people. I want to see how my writing has changed. Has it become better or worse? xD

3

Yours truly,

Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised here is the full summary;

Tohru Honda's once normal life takes a dangerous change, literally. When she and her mother are attacked by a vampire called Akito Sohma. They believe their lives are over but a kind vampire named Hatori Sohma steps in to rescue them. Akito finds some fascination in Kyoko, Tohru's mother. They are separated and both are turned. Hatori brings Tohru to a safe house that had been formed by Yuki Sohma, Shigure Sohma and himself. During her stay she begins having visions. One happens to be a reoccurring one. One revolving around a certain carrot-top. A bond forms between Tohru the leader of the coven (Yuki) and when he mysteriously disappears she finds love in a strange place. Kyo Sohma works his charm and has Tohru head over heels immediately. What will happen when Yuki comes home? Is Kyo really what he seems? And what is this rivalry between Yuki and Kyo? Who will Tohru give her heart to in the end? Read and find out C;

--

Thank you to Lightkit, glub glub, Inkspell and Phantom Saint for their reviews, even though it wasn't required it still means a lot.

Inkspell: Aw! Thanks, I feel all special that you remember my story from that long ago lol.

PhantomSaint: That is so sweet! Don't worry, my full attention is on the story. Before I think it was because of my job and my animals chewing up the charger and then ALSO me trying to juggle more than one story. So this time I'll make sure I finish one and _then_ start another.

Glub Glub: Thanks, I revised it slightly to add more depth to the story. I'll keep writing for you guys because you're the best.

Lightkit: Haha, I know, sometimes I forget to add pesky little commas. Oh, and the first part of this chapter will explain your question xD Enjoy reading.

--

I do not own Fruits Basket. I assure you and if you think I do… Well… I, in return, believe you have serious mental problems.

--

_Vampire… _The name repeated over and over in her mind. Surely there could never be such things. Vampires should not exist outside of fairy tales. The idea of Vampires has been tossed around mainly to frighten children. Tohru's head filled with countless questions, but she managed to keep her mouth shut. The Hatori fellow from earlier now kneeled beside her. Though he was one of them, she felt no fear. There would have been no point in saving her merely to kill her afterwards. Would there? A strained expression appeared on his face as his breathing halted. Was the smell bothering him? By the way he covered his nose it sure seemed that way.

During the long moment that he stayed nestled in front of her unmoving, she had been able to study his face. Where before she was unclear of how his immaculate features pieced together. Now she could see how symmetrical his face was, even though his left side was almost completely covered with a veil of hair. He looked young, his skin unlined. His lifeless emerald eyes stared down at her for a moment and then away. Compassion and pity filled his eyes and shown on his face. Tohru almost felt guilty for making someone so beautiful and kind feel this way. Then she remembered if she apologized it might make the situation worse.

"Am I dying?" Her anemic voice asked, sounding more like a groan of pain than a question. The angel that saved her turned his attention back. A surprised look crossed his face, then a baffled expression and finally uncertainty. How hard was it to answer her question? His subtle green eyes burned into her bright blue orbs. After a few moments he bowed his head, seemingly of defeat. She wasn't fighting. Not at all. What she wanted was to join her mother. There was no way her mother could be alive, no, not with that monster. He must have finished her the very moment he got his hands on her again. It would be grand to join her mother in heaven. Even better, leaving this pain behind.

"You will be." He answered his voice solemn. Tohru lifted her head slightly, so she could look at him. For some reason the news bothered him. There was something he wanted to say or do. Tohru paused for a moment to see if he would speak. When he didn't she sighed and spoke again.

"I see… and my mother?" She inquired. This new question seemed to impale him. She could tell it was not easy for him to talk to her. Surely, he did not enjoy delivering horrible news—but she knew what happened. All she wanted now was confirmation.

"Your mother has probably died." He said softly, and then added in a low and grave voice. "Possible that she has also been reborn." Tohru's eyes shot open and she looked at him, eager for an explanation. "What is your name?" He asked, his brows furrowing. Tohru didn't complain that he didn't elaborate. She had a feeling he would tell her all in good time.

"Tohru, Tohru Honda." She said, in a tone of introduction. A white hot pain struck her body and she writhed out in pain. She ground her teeth to stop from screaming, her eyes shut tight. Soon the pain dulled again and she was able to give him her attention once more. He shot her a look of apology even though it wasn't his fault.

"Tohru, I can offer you help—if you consider this help. I feel you deserve this option and maybe you will meet your mother again." He said, making sure this option sounded slightly undesirable. Leaving out the chance to find her mother would have been wrong on many levels. Tohru deserved the full truth. It was the least he could do after a member of his own family stole someone precious to her. Tohru's sapphire eyes brightened. Even in this grim situation the idea of seeing Kyoko again could overpower any pain she was feeling. Remorse filled Hatori's eyes as he realized how willing she looked. What he was about to offer, it was a life altering decision—it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"How?" She asked her voice desperate. Hatori's eyes shut to hide the regret that he held inside him. This girl seemed so eager to become a monster. Of course she did not know what he offered yet, but would she care?

"What would you say if I told you that right now you are a vampire? At this very moment you and I are one and the same?" He asked. Confusion read on her face. Before she could ask what he meant by that he opened his mouth once more. "When a vampire bites you the venom from it's salvia immediately goes to work. It alters your DNA, it changes you—almost instantly you become cold-blooded. It even makes you thirst for blood. Do you feel that burning thirst?" He questioned. Before he had mentioned it Tohru had disregarded it, she figured she was just thirsty. Of course, she would have to admit she had never been _that_ thirsty. "A thirst like that cannot be quenched by water, my dear. Right now you are a Newborn and human and animal blood will do you no good. To become strong enough to survive the venom you will need to feed off of an immortal." He explained, throughout the entire speech he did not pause to take a breath. Usually, Tohru would question something like that. In this case, it seemed almost normal.

"What will happen?" She asked, not so excited about drinking his or anyone's blood. If she had to hurt someone the way Akito hurt people she wasn't sure she wanted a part of it. Then again, if it meant being with her mother again… it couldn't be that bad, right? Hatori wasn't evil; if he was he wouldn't have saved her. Maybe there were ways around feeding off humans.

"You will become stronger, faster and even your senses will be heightened. You'll be healthier than you have ever been and you will become imperious to illness and most human need. In some cases you receive a gift." He informed, but she didn't interrupt—she wanted to know every detail. "There are downsides to being immortal. The main disadvantage is the thirst and the second is the sun. When we are exposed to sunlight our bodies weaken and we become as weak as an ill mortal. Which is why were hardly go out during the day. Hence the legends of vampires flesh searing in the sun." He said, mumbling the last part—obviously that was not his favorite legend.

"How long do I have to make my decision?" She asked, even though she was pretty certain on her choice. Hatori looked her over for a millisecond before answering her.

"About two minutes." That surprised her. She knew she didn't have a lot of time—but she expected to have more than just a couple minutes. This would have to be a split second choice. Tohru inhaled deep and let go a shaky breath and nodded her head.

"Alright." She agreed, waiting to see how this was done. Hatori hesitated for a moment, perhaps hoping she would change her mind. When she didn't falter he brought his pale wrist to his lips. There was the identical popping noise that her skin made. In an instant an intoxicating smell immersed into the air around her. Unceremoniously her mouth began to water. The utter desire for his blood frightened her almost as much as Akito did. Once he had moved his wrist away from his lips he placed it in front of her mouth. Crimson droplets decorated his lips and bathed his mouth. Instinct took over and she latched on like a leech to an unsuspecting child's foot.

It was sweeter than any chocolate she had ever tasted in her life. It filled her better than any food. It was chilled when blood should be warm, but she didn't mind. She let the heavenly liquid trickle down her throat. She risked a glance at the man who was giving her this marvelous meal. Guilt swelled in her chest as she watched his pained expression. This was hurting him physically. His dark brows pulled together, his eyes shut tight, his teeth clenched and every so often he let out a whimper of pain. Yet, her selfish desires would not allow her to stop.

How could she do that when someone had so recently caused her the same pain? Before her mind could answer her question a sharp pain struck her. Almost like lightning bolt or a hot iron to her face. She fell back, her breathing and heartbeat sky rocketing. Hatori fell back onto his bum and watched her with a heavy heart. "You're dying now." He informed gravely. Tohru's eyes shot open and her blue orbs caught him. _Dying? How? Did he not say she would be stronger? How could she trust him? How could she be so blind? _ Black dots began to invade her vision and the pain slowly dulled until she lost consciousness.

--

It was dark and cold. No, it was dark and her _body_ was cold. Strange how she didn't feel the need to shiver when she was clearly freezing cold. It felt, natural. Actually she felt better than she had ever felt in her entire life. Just like Hatori said: stronger, healthier and heightened senses. Her sense of smell was especially good. Without opening her eyes she had concluded that a small wax candle lit the room, a vase of freshly cut roses decorated the night table and no one had cleaned the dried blood of her. The blood overpowered everything else and it made her wish she could have another drink.

There was a presence in the room. The presence wasn't threatening, but she still felt frightened. No immediate memories came to mind and she hadn't a clue where she was. With little effort she managed to finally open her eyes. It was dim; the only light was that of a small wax candle. Even with the lack of light she could still see clearly, as if the room had been illuminated with bright light. She could see all the aspects of the room.

Against the wall stood a pretty light colored dresser with decorative knick-knacks cluttering the top, and next to that was a tall window covered in dark colored maroon drapes. The walls bore a creamy white color that matched the drapes beautifully. Directly across from her stood an identical twin mattress, maroon and white blankets and pillows cased with white. In between the two beds lay a quant woven and delicate looking rug. All in all, it was a nice room—but that was not what she was concerned about. What she had been concerned about was how and why she was there.

"Oh heavens! You're awake, I'm so glad! I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." Cheered a optimistic voice directly next to her. When she turned to look in the direction the woman stood and fluffed her already comfortable pillow for her. Tohru gave her a grateful smile and allowed herself to look her over. She was a plump middle-age woman with shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes matched her own, a brilliant blue. It was obvious she was American, but she spoke Japanese excellently. Tohru's eyes strayed from her kind face to her inviting jugular vein. It protruded and pulsed. Even though she had no open wound, she could smell her blood. What scared her, was that she wanted it—more than anything. Tohru cleared her throat, and mustered up the will to smile brightly at her.

"Hello," she greeted, "I'm sorry to be a nag—but where exactly am I?" She asked curiously, taking another look around. Using her palms, she hoisted herself up into a sitting position. The plump woman reacted the way a mother would to a sick child. She moved quickly and gently pushed her back down into a laying position.

"Don't strain yourself now, deary!" She fussed, and placed a gold goblet from a tray to a night table. It reeked of blood, but not human. It had to be some sort of animal. The smell wasn't exactly, _appetizing, _and yet she couldn't keep her eyes off of it. It took most of her will power to take her eyes off it completely. When she managed to do that much, she turned back to her host.

"I feel fine, I promise." Tohru assured. The woman looked bewildered and shook her head.

"You've been screaming ever since Hatori brought you in, you 'ave." She reminded, as though she would remember something when she was fast asleep.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am… Where is here?" She asked, ignoring her last statement.

"My home." She answered, it didn't quite answer her question, but she accepted it. "Hatori asked me to look after you while he spoke to Yuki and Shigure." She added, throwing names left and right like Tohru knew these people personally. Sensing her curiosity she elaborated. "Yuki and Shigure own a safe house for vampires. They recently shut it down on account of all the betrayals. Hopefully they will allow you to live with them. It's not too safe for an infant vampire to be out on her own. Especially with Akito taken an interest in ya." She explained. There was a knock at the door and Tohru shot her a worried glance. For all she knew it could be Akito on the other side.

"It's only me, Charlotte." Hatori's cool voice rang out from beyond the door. Tohru let out a sigh of relief and allowed her shoulders to relax once again.

"Oh, Hatori, come in." She bellowed. As the words left her lips the door swung open revealing Hatori. He was clean of blood and he looked well now. Tohru was glad she had not weakened him or seriously damaged him psychologically. Vampire psyche must be like steel. He rounded the bed and instantly began examining her, like a scientist to a lab rat. By the look on her face, it appeared to be rather uncomfortable.

"How do you feel?" He asked, once he was finished with his examination. Tohru opened her mouth, but then hesitated. She couldn't possibly tell him that she wanted to suck every drop of blood out of the woman beside her. Could she? Was it normal?

"I feel fine." She said, curtly. Short, sweet and to the point. His eyes probed her, trying to catch her in the lie. It took every ounce of her discipline to remain focused. Once she had escaped his watchful eyes, she hoisted herself up out of bed. Her legs should have felt like jelly but, they felt like they could lift a truck easily. "I'm just going to step out into the hall for a moment." She announced before shooting the woman a look of apology. She couldn't stay there in that room when she so desperately desired her blood.

Once she had successfully escaped the room, she let out a breath she had been holding. "I can't stay here…" She whispered, turning to look at the door where Hatori and Charlotte spoke just beyond. Without another thought she darted away from the door. Although the place was like a maze to her, she managed to find the way out with her nose. She felt like a bloodhound with this new super nose. Tohru shoved open the screen door and plunged herself into the darkness. Moonlight spilled through the trees and began to cast a calming, yet eerie glow. Strange, how the moon had been her last friendly image through her human eyes.

Tohru smiled, breathing in the smell of earth. Everything was so beautiful and significant now. The smell of dirt and grass was never so appealing. She never noticed how the trees swaying resembled an exotic dance. Obliviously, she missed how the wind would whisper sweet melodies to people who would listen. Everything was so much more stunning and alive, when she was not. "Tohru." Hatori's calm voice broke the silence and made her jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized, bridging the gap between them.

"It's alright, I was just watching the trees dance to the wind's opera. So bizarre." She laughed, mostly at herself than at the situation. Hatori, though ever so stoic, laughed along with her.

When the laughter died down Hatori spoke, his voice somber. "Tohru, I know this is difficult, and I am deeply sorry that things happened this wa—" He began but Tohru interjected.

"No, don't apologize, Hatori." She watched him. "You saved me and gave me a brand new life. Albeit a strange and unfamiliar life—but a life none-the-less. I should be nothing but grateful for what you've done. Thank you, Hatori. For everything." Tohru said, appreciatively. She beamed at him, but her eyes were swimming with sorrow. Apparently he took note of this, because he shot her a look of pity.

"Anyways, I wanted to show you something." He said, handing her a silver mirror. "Before you discover it yourself." He finished when she took full grasp of the handle. She shot him a questioning look and he simply nodded his head. Tohru lifted the mirror to her eye level. A sharp gasp left her as she met eyes with the perfect stranger starring back at her. What she saw almost made her drop the delicate mirror instantly. Her once light blue eyes had turned three shades darker. Her once beautiful cream colored skin turned a chalky white tone. Through her parted lips she could see pointed fangs. The sight of this made her snap her jaw shut immediately. The most surprising out of the three had to be her eyes. They were so dull, so lifeless. So full of sorrow.

Tohru handed the mirror back to Hatori, face down—she couldn't take another accidental look. "You see, you're one of us now. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but I suppose a formal welcome wouldn't hurt." Hatori said, giving her a warm smile. He stepped to a path and motioned for her to follow. She didn't even bother to asking—she had more important questions to ask. The two walked together, their pace identical. Tohru was afraid to lose him among to vegetation. Even though she was confident enough knowing his scent.

"Hatori?" She finally spoke, in a very shy and uncertain voice. Hatori shot her a look of encouragement and felt she could finish her sentence. "Could you tell me… what happened?" She asked, her eyes diverted and her voice full of wonder. He paused for a moment and then looked ahead to speak.

"Akito Sohma, the fellow you had the displeasure of meeting—well he's a part of our bloodline. The whole family used to coexist together in harmony. Until, of course—Yuki, Shigure and I discovered feeding off animals instead of humans was just as beneficial. Perhaps not as good, but an almost equal substitute. Akito, he didn't like this, and he caused an up rise and broke away from the family." He explained. "He must be trying to form an army of some kind because he's beginning to take—" He halted in his speech hearing Tohru's quivering voice.

"He took my mother, didn't he?" She asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the truth about that. Hatori nodded portentously. "Is there hope for her?" She asked, trying to hide the unending desire for good news. Her unbeating heart sunk to her stomach and tears began to blur her vision.

"Akito will be all she knows. He'll have taught her how to feed by now." It was evident by the tone of his voice that he was trying make this as painless as possible. It was a valiant effort, but nothing soothed the pain or softened the blow. Another question materialized in her mind. A question she had pushed to the side so she could talk about her mother and Akito.

"Can I ask you one more question?" She asked, her head bowed in shame. Hatori uttered a soft, 'yes'. "Does it make me a monster to want to drink human's blood? Does it make me unlike you and your family?" She asked. She recalled how delectable that woman's blood smelled, and how bad she wanted to taste it. Surely, the well mannered Hatori did not have a weakness like that.

"No, that doesn't make you a monster—it makes you a vampire." He said, his head bowed as well now.

--

As Hatori promised, the walk was quick and passed in the blink of an eye. Soon enough they stood in front of a large and beautiful manor. Everything immaculate—apart from the severely unkempt lawn. The grass was well over her knees and she felt like she was drowning in it. Nothing could take away from the beautiful yard, even the grotesque lawn. It was painted a traditional bright white, which surprised her a little. The roof covering the porch was held up by large swirl pillars. The front of the house was decorated with large windows that were dressed in dark curtains. She couldn't imagine how a family of vampires could possibly construct such a masterpiece.

"It's gorgeous." Tohru complimented, her eyes still zoning the endless grass. Hatori smiled proudly and nodded curtly.

"Yes, it's one of our treasures. Often times Yuki, Shigure and I take on a career that makes it possible for us to gain money throughout the years. We can do just about anything, and with Yuki's physical appearance he often enrolls in school. When you've learned to control your thirst you could probably join him. I suppose if you're going to live forever you might as well do it in style, right?" He said, nonchalantly. Tohru laughed and nodded in agreement. It was true. Why live so long and never advance, never have the best things. They reached the front of the house and still the grass didn't waver—it only seemed to grow longer. "Come." He instructed as he stepped onto the front step, he dusted off his pants and offered her a hand.

"Why is the lawn so unkempt?" She asked, finally giving in to her curiosity. Hatori sighed; she could see the irritancy in his eyes as he spoke.

"Yuki and Shigure aren't exactly _helpful_. In fact, they seemed to cause more damage when they try to lend a hand—so we just don't bother with those things." He explained, ruffling the back of his hair before he knocked softly on the door. She could hear footsteps coming from the inside and her nervousness began to get the better of her. Hatori gave her a comforting pat on the back. "Don't be nervous, everyone here is quite friendly." He assured.

The door opened and Tohru had to adjust her eye level to look at the small blonde boy in front of her. An overly wide smile graced his child-like features, and he moved aside to allow them passage. Tohru stepped in first, followed by Hatori. She didn't really pay much attention to the surroundings. At the moment, she was too mesmerized with the adorable small boy. He was the most precious child she had ever seen! His playful blonde hair bounced and swayed with him as he moved, his brown eyes twinkled with optimism and most of all he was just so friendly! There was a goofy grin plastered on his face as he took her hand.

"You must be Tohru! I'm Momiji, I've _dying_ to meet you—stinky Ha'ri told me I had to wait until you got here. He's so mean sometimes." He pouted, all the while shooting childish glares at Hatori who merely shook his head and ignored him.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Momiji!" She cheered, with equal enthusiasm. Momiji let out a playful squeal as he began to tug her further through the house. The place was beautiful on the inside as well. It was surprisingly very well lit and bright. It wasn't exactly what she expected.

"So Tohru! How do you like the house? I really hope you like the house. I want you to stay, Tohru. Won't you stay?" He rambled on and on, hardly giving her a chance to catch up. '_Would the owner of this beautiful house allow me to stay?'_ She thought, before she could open her mouth Momiji spoke. "He will!" Tohru froze, but quickly regained her senses. _'Did he just…?' _ "Read your mind? Yeah, I did. It's a little thing I can do." He answered her thoughts again. _'This should be interesting.' _Momiji nodded his cute little head and Tohru figured he had heard that as well. "You want me to show you to your room, you look really sleepy." He offered, his brows creasing in unnecessary worry. _'A nice quiet place to think, sounds splendid.'_ "So that's a yes?" He inquired as he lead her up a winding staircase. _'Somewhere to think in private.' _She laughed nervously, feeling instantly bad. "Don't worry it get's on a LOT of people's nerves. I could block you out if you want." He said, not at all fazed.

"Please?" She asked, feeling extremely awkward with someone in her head.

"Done." He agreed with a giggle and finished leading her up the stairs.

--

Once they made it up the high staircase they reached a long, and narrow hallway. Countless doors decorated the walls—there was hardly any open space. Momiji led her to a tall white door with a glass doorknob. "This is it." He informed. Tohru smiled nervously, not sure if she should just walk in. It didn't feel like it was really her home yet. Momiji gave her a nudge and she felt the courage—as if he was giving her permission to barge into her own room. She twisted the door and pushed it open. Instantly, her eyes glistened. This was where she would be staying? It was fit for royalty!

She stepped inside for a better look. Of course, the bed was the first thing she laid eyes on. Not because it was what she desired the most—but because it was so darn big. Who could possibly over look it? It was draped with a plush, pink petal feather comforter. The bed frame was a pure white color and the canopy matched the sheets. Near the window stood a small vanity mirror. In front of it, a chair that appeared to be exactly her size. In the opposite corner was a large wardrobe. Out of impulse she ran towards it and yanked the top open. What was inside surprised her. Countless dresses, all in her size no less. What weren't these people capable of?

A sweet smell met her nose and she looked down to find a vase of fresh white roses atop a night stand. Tohru smiled and inhaled indulgently. Momiji had remained silent—obviously liking the sight of Tohru enjoying the room. All this took her mind off her sorrows—but it wouldn't last forever. "Do you like it?" Momiji asked, a charming smile on his face. She didn't need to answer, her face said it all. "I'm glad." He said, and turned to leave.

"Why do I still need to breathe?" Tohru mentioned at random, causing Momiji to turn and face her. "I'm dead right? I shouldn't have to." She added, taking another breath as if it were an example.

"You don't need to, it's involuntary really." He explained. "Hold your breath." He directed. Tohru did as she was told. She held it for thirty seconds, then a minute and then two. All the while it felt uncomfortable, but she didn't need it. Out of habit she exhaled and inhaled until her breath was back to normal. "You see?"

"I do." She said, her eyes on the marble flooring.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. See you tomorrow, Tohru!" He said, taking his leave and closing the door behind him. Tohru stood in silence until the mirror caught her eye. She turned towards it and sat in it's empty seat. At first she avoided her reflection—but then she managed to make contact with the stranger. She studied the chalky white skin, and touched below her eyes. Hatori, Momiji and Akito had these dark circles beneath their bottom lids—but she did not. Maybe it was something you acquire throughout years. The stranger's eyes had turned dark and cold with sorrow. Her silky hair fell over her shoulders and revealed the bite marks. Strange, she had just received them the night before and now they were completely healed over. Just a scar.

--

This chapter is a bit long, and I got exhausted at the end as you can see xD

I hope it's good enough though.

Remember Kyo is coming up very soon!

Ayame is in the next chapter and I love writing for him. It's so entertaining.

So this I will need a certain amount of reviews to update. How about ten? Maybe less—if I really feel like updating. Right now I'm a bit tired.

Review saying what you would call this and the first chapter.

I'll pick the ones I like the most and give you alllll the credit.

--S o p h i e ;


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen. I know I said that this story would be my first priority, but I haven't been getting enough reviews. I'll give you another chapter. I realize the people who have already read the first twelve chapters in my other fan fiction, but remember this is going to be a bit different. So make sure you read these as well, I might add things that you won't expect :P

Five reviews and I'll make another update. Sound fair?

I do not own Fruits Basket or the song, "I knew I loved you"

Tohru stared up from her bed at the blush pink canopy. She hadn't noticed it before, but tiny petal designs had been sewn into the thin fabric. A deficient smile flickered on her face, only to quickly fade away. There was far too much on her mind for her to be pausing to leisurely admire subtle art. With a groan she forced herself up and out of bed. After Momiji had left she allowed herself a short nap. Now she had awakened with a gnawing restlessness.

Her bare feet stepped softly against the hard floor as she rounded the bed. Deep blue eyes shifted between the dresser and the vanity mirror. Surely her hair was frazzled from sleep and she looked disheveled. Then again she was dirty and needed to shower. If she chose the shower she would need to rummage through the wardrobe to find suitable attire.

The need to bathe outweighed her need to beautify. Plus there would be no point in straightening up without bathing. So she brushed passed the vanity mirror and opened the heavy doors to the wardrobe. Just like earlier, her eyes lit up by the number and quality of dresses before her. They were all made with expensive material. It was almost a shame to wear them.

She chose a long-sleeved, light blue colored dress and hurried to the shower. One of the many conveniences to living at this manor was the bathroom connected to her room. She couldn't help but think how fortunate she was that they allowed her to take up residence there. _'I'm really very lucky.'_

The bathroom smelled fresh with a bit of citrus in the air. Tohru's eyes almost burned when she took a look around. Everything was ivory colored. The sink, the tub, and even the marble flooring. She couldn't help but notice the lack of a toilet. That gave her the impression that vampires don't use that sort of appliance. It was true that she didn't feel like she needed to use it since she was turned.

She set her clothes down on a sink and disrobed. Her body looked foreign to her as well. She was certain that her skin was never _that _translucent. It made her stomach churn to think of how much changes she had gone through. There was no way she could call herself the same old Tohru, because she wasn't.

Tohru's blinked back the oncoming tears, and tossed her sullied clothing into a laundry bin. The tub looked like it must have cost a pretty penny to install. It was one of those claw-legged designs. This one's feet, or, talons rather—was a golden color. Tohru smiled distantly as she stepped into the tub. _'Mom would have been happy to bathe in one of these…' _

Along the sides of the tub was scattered oils and soaps. All of them an exotic fragrance, from lavender to cherry blossoms. She pulled up the handle and flinched as the warm water shot out. Due to the water pressure the tub filled up rather quick, and soon her whole body was emerged in the warm waters. She pushed down the handle to stop the water and leaned back into the warmth.

She relaxed and listened to the soothing sound of the water droplets falling. Remembering what Momiji said, Tohru fully submerged herself in the water. She would surely beat her human record. After all she could hold her breath for years if she wanted to. With that fact came wonder as well as fear, and she wasn't exactly sure why. She hoisted herself into a sitting position once she grew bored.

This routine wasn't the same as when she was human. She used to enjoy it and now she just wanted to make it an in and out thing. So she quickly scrubbed her hair with a rose scented soap and washed her body with a vanilla scented one. Tohru inhaled deeply through her nose. Rose and vanilla definitely went well together, she could see why they had been set beside each other.

Once she finished rinsing off the soap she pulled the stopper and let the water drain. Her eyes scanned the large room for a towel, but she couldn't find a single one. That was when she remembered that Momiji had left a stack of towels at the foot of her bed. She slapped her forehead in a scolding manner. How could she forget something that was right on the bed?

With an exasperated sigh she turned the knob and escaped into the cool room. Simultaneously the door flung open and Momiji stepped inside with a golden goblet in his hands. Tohru let out a shriek and covered her slender body as best as she could. Momiji's innocent face turned beat red and Tohru's mirrored his. "I-I—Sorry! It's just I usually read minds when I come to visit someone's room, but you don't like it! So I didn't and I assumed you were still asleep and I didn't want to bother you!" Momiji rambled as he crossed the room, his back turned to her.

"I-It's okay." Tohru squeaked. "Could you toss me a towel? That's actually why I'm out here…" Tohru added, her voice a bit more calm. She hadn't noticed it before because of his sudden entry, but the goblet he held wreaked of blood. Unceremoniously her mouth began to water. Momiji tossed a white towel over his shoulders and Tohru caught it. "I'll just go and change then." She said, excusing herself.

Once she finished drying herself off, she slipped on the pretty blue dress. It fit her perfectly, and that didn't even surprise her. She twirled around, enjoying how the fabric whirled around her legs. Momiji stood outside of the door, she could hear his soft breaths. She opened the door to face him, his face was still a deep shade of red. He didn't make eye contact with her, he just shoved the goblet in her face. "Drink." He directed.

Tohru didn't ask questions. She took the goblet from his hands and placed it to her lips. The alluring scent of blood toyed with her senses. Before she could realize that the smell was a bit strange, she gulped the liquid down. A grimace appeared on her face and she held the cup away from her. Momiji laughed a bit, his color finally returning to normal. "Bleh." She complained.

"Yeah it takes a while to get used to. That's goat's blood." Momiji elaborated. This made sense. Hatori did mention that they didn't drink human blood. For some reason, though, she wasn't expecting them to dine on goats. Tohru gulped down the rest of the liquid and handed the glass back to Momiji. There was a hunger in her eyes as she regarded the empty goblet. "I'm sorry that's all we have for now, Tohru." Momiji apologized once he got the hint. Tohru smiled carelessly and waved him off.

"It's alright. I don't want to be a glutton." She assured. Momiji raised his index finger in the air like he had just recalled something.

"Yuki and Shigure are back! Yuki is a little busy and Shigure is off writing somewhere… Would you like to meet some of the family?" He asked, his enthusiasm was clear in his voice. A feeble smile curved onto Tohru's lips as she nodded.

"I would love to!" She piped in, her smile faltering slightly. In all honesty she was nervous. In her previous life she didn't have much contact with boys. The boys she did interact with weren't of god-like beauty. From the three vampires she had already met she had concluded that the species was gifted with exceptionally good looks. Even Momiji whose features reminded her of a child could captivate the eyes of many. His boyish features proved to be handsome and breathtaking. Momiji looked amused now, like Tohru had said a joke. It didn't take her long to figure out that he had peeked into her mind again. _'You promised.'_ She scolded mentally, knowing he would hear.

"Sorry, sorry." Momiji apologized, the same amused smile on his face. Tohru simply shook her head in disapproval.

Momiji led her down the winding staircase. There was a gleeful bounce in his step that Tohru just could not match. Though Momiji was a great deal older than she was, she still felt like he was only an innocent child. As Tohru's feet touched the bottom step Momiji had already bounded off into a small sitting room. She recalled it from earlier when she passed it on her way up. Black sofas lay against the wall, and a glass coffee table decorated the middle of the room. Two large windows were positioned against the far wall. The heavy curtains were drawn allowing some moonlight to spill through.

Tohru's eyes fell on a man who was perched on the arms of the love chair. Instantly her eyes widened. She had deciphered that they would be beautiful, but with one look at this gentleman she sincerely began to realize the understatement. His posture was straight and proper. He wore a red gown like robe that accented how incredibly thin he was. Peculiar silver hair sprouted from his scalp and flowed down passed his hips. Just like all the rest of the vampires his complexion was the fairest.

Momiji had turned back to grasp her wrist. "Come on Tohru." He said, towing her further into the room. The noise must have stirred the statue-like man, because his attention wavered from the window to them. Tohru's blue eyes connected with two golden snake-like orbs. The sparkled dreamily and made a light blush fill her cheeks. He instantly jumped to his feet and bowed deeply. Tohru was taken by surprise and quickly bowed in return.

"Greetings Tohru." He said in a rich, smooth voice. He quickly crossed the gap and took her hand in his own. An awkward smile spread across Tohru's face. He pressed his cool lips against the back of her hand, causing her blush to grow darker. Something flickered in his eyes as he regarded her red face. "Aren't you a sweet little one? Come to Ayame." He said seductively. Before she could react he pulled into him. She was quick to squeal when he wrapped his arms around her delicate frame.

"Wh-what're you doing?" She squeaked once he placed a gentle hand underneath her chin. Her eyes darted to Momiji to see his reaction to this whole thing. He only stood there with his arms crossed behind his head. _'This must be… Normal.'_ She put her palms against his chest and attempted to push him off her. Ayame chuckled and released his grip on her.

Hatori stepped into view and Tohru figured that was why he had let her go so easily. The dark haired man swatted Ayame upside the head. "Is it too much to ask for you to behave yourself for five minutes while I'm away?" Hatori scolded as if he was talking to a small child. Ayame whimpered and gave him an innocent look.

"Hatori, my love! It is not as it seems… This vixen here was trying to seduce me is all. You know my heart sings for you and only you!" He declared, his hand against his forehead in a dramatic fashion. Tohru watched incredulously at the scene. Before this she had believed vampires to be refined. "Come on, say you love me." Ayame pleaded, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Hatori let out a groan of exasperation, and Ayame began to stroke his hair lovingly.

"Are you done?" Hatori asked, his brow twitching slightly to show his annoyance. Ayame withdrew himself and let out a high pitched giggle.

"Yes, yes… Quite done." He sang, blowing a kiss at the peeved Hatori. During the scene Tohru and Momiji had taken seats on the plush sofa. Before meeting Ayame she believed all vampires were stoic and serious. Sure there was Momiji who was energetic and cheerful—but not eccentric. Ayame was all the above, and more! Hatori turned to face Tohru. There was an apology in his eyes, and Tohru wasn't exactly sure why.

"You will have to excuse his bizarre personality. He can usually stay refined and polite." He said, his ending words accented. "Except we haven't had many guests this past couple years. So as you can imagine, he becomes quite difficult to handle when he meets someone new." Hatori apologized in Ayame's stead. During the apology Ayame chuckled in light of the situation. "You're deplorable." Hatori glared. A bewildered look appeared on Tohru's face. Ayame had taken the scolding from his seat on the arm of the love chair. He bore a vacant expression on his magnificent face.

"No need to apologize! It's okay." She spluttered. Ayame turned his head to gaze upon the modest girl. A soft smile spread across his face, and Hatori looked unsettled. Their attention began to make her self-conscious, and she redirected her gaze to the ground. Momiji must have noticed her unease because he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tohru. You'll get used to all of us very soon." His cheery voice promised. Tohru brought her head back up to smile brightly back at him. "I hope you stay with us." He finished, his voice a bit more solemn.

"Why wouldn't I?" She inquired, her brows raised in curiosity.

"Let's not dwell on the negatives, Momiji." Hatori cut through, his words a subtle scolding. She could tell already that Hatori was like the father figure to all of them. "For the time I think it's appropriate to introduce you to your new family." Hatori added, a warm and seemingly rare smile flickered across his gorgeous face.

A smile wavered and turned to a frown. _'Why am I so sad?'_ Maybe it was because of the irony of the situation. All of Tohru's family perished. Now she was given a new family, only this family was deceased as well. It was a bit difficult to grasp.

After a busy and equally tiring day, Tohru lay on her soft bed. The previous events replayed in her brain. She had met the whole family with the exception of Yuki. Of course they were all beautiful beyond compare. Tohru felt that she paled in comparison. She felt so plain in a house full of gilded beauties. _'Oh mom, I don't fit in at all. They are all so nice though, so I should be all right. Right?' _

Tohru recalled all the faces of her new family. She had made sure she remembered meeting them, it was very important. The first she was introduced to was Shigure. She didn't get to see him clearly, but she could remember his messy black hair. Also the way he chanted 'high school girls, high school girls—all for me! High school girls!' after she passed.

Next she was introduced to the unique Hatsuharu. She had never seen anyone with such peculiar hair. It was almost all white, with black at the base. His gray eyes were full of kindness and reserve. Again, Momiji didn't grant her very much time to chat. He was intent on introducing her to everyone he possibly could. He introduced her to Ritsu, whom she had mistaken for a girl. He was so lovely with his long cheasnut locks. It was hard not to mistake him with the feminine robes he wore. She noted that he was easily upset and apologized even when it wasn't his fault.

There was one frightening looking girl that she met. Her name was Hanajima, Hana for short. She had long black ebony hair and dark eyes. She let Tohru know of her power upon meeting. The ability to shock people with her mind. Her voice was solemn when she spoke of the countless times she had used her electric current to thwart off enemies. Despite Hatori and Momiji's thoughts she ended becoming fast friends with her. Hana even promised that she would make sure no one bothered her.

After she had gone over all the names and faces three more times she finally allowed her eyes to shut. Though it was the day, the room was pitch black thanks to the heavy curtains. She thought it would be difficult to switch her sleeping patterns, but it actually came quite naturally. Soon she found herself drifting into a peaceful slumber.

_Tohru stood in front of a fork in the road in the depths of a dense forest. She spun around warily, unsure of where she was. Surely she was dreaming, no use to panic. Instead of jumping to conclusion she turned back to the wedge in the road. On the right side the trees loomed ominously and a thick coat of blood tainted the emerald foliage. Despite her attempts to look away from the morbid scene she found herself drawn towards it. It took all her effort to turn her attention to the left path. There the sun shown bright through the canopy, and no danger seemed to be waiting there._

_Though her head told her to take the clean and safe path, her legs brought her towards the sullied path. She didn't get too far before an unknown force knocked her to the ground. Her chest scraped against the gravel of the dirt road. Despite how painful it looked she didn't flinch or feel any pain at all. 'It must be a dream then.' She thought optimistically to herself. She rose again and attempted to take the left path. _

_A feeling of warmth washed over her. She felt happy and secure, like she was nestled in her mother's loving embrace. Golden sunlight bathed her slender form as if it were praising her for choosing the correct path. A wide and unwavering smile spread across her face—it was the first time she felt she was in her mother's presence. Something halted her. A figure had materialized right in front of her very eyes. Tohru took a step forward to gaze up at him._

_There was a heavenly glow that surrounded his long, slender form. He wore a simple white shirt and black slacks. The wind blew gently caressing his marvelous gray hair. The style in which he wore his hair was a bit sloppy and abstract. The front was cut short to reveal his stunning purple irises and long lashes. Two long chunks stretched down a little passed his chin and framed his face lovingly. Even without him turning she could predict that the back was cropped short. He looked stunning, like an angel falling from Heaven. _

_A welcoming smile spread across his pale face, and he outstretched a hand towards her. Tohru felt overwhelmed that such an angelic creature would ask for her hand. What did he want? Did he want her to join him in the pursuit of the end and meaning of the dream? Tohru didn't feel hesitant. She wanted to know exactly what this strange dream was about. Before she accepted his invitation she spared a look to the blood stained path. Her eyes widened considerably at the person who stood there in the midst of the darkness._

_Kyoko Honda stood there and Tohru's smile grew wider. She immediately disregarded the previous angel to pursue her mother. There was the love that she had longed for in the eyes of her mother, and she looked to be unharmed. She vaguely felt someone calling her, but heard no sound. Then her mother's expression changed drastically. A wild look replaced her maternal love and she lashed out dangerously._

"_Stay back, Tohru!" She warned a snarl tainting her speech. Not that she would have complied, but when she did move her feet to venture further she realized they were stuck. No matter how much she fought she couldn't break free. Kyoko lurched forward holding her stomach. A cry of horrible agony filled the air, and Tohru's eyes filled with tears. She didn't care for the sound of pain. When it was her mother that cried out in pain it only made her dislike of the sound worse. _

_Tohru fought with a new determination, and when the grip loosened her mother no longer stood there. The creature that replaced her made her stomach churn and her blood boil. Though she did not take the time to examine him when he was draining the life from her mother and herself, she recognized him immediately. His sinister smirk curved onto his lethal lips. His plum colored hair framed his pale, and hateful face. There was a menacing look in his unusual teal eyes, but Tohru managed to match his fiery gaze. _

_Tohru tried to shout but no words came out. There was a definite, 'I'll kill you!' shown in the way her lips moved. Akito only smiled, clearly amused rather than threatened. Just as she was about to charge towards him the scenery altered. It was now a field and the fork in the road became a distant memory. The gray haired god stood a few feet away from Akito. The angelic man held a defensive stance and it looked as if they would wage war right there and then. Tohru watched with extreme anticipation. She prayed that he would smite Akito until he was nothing but ash. _

_Both their faces twisted in anger and they lunged at each other. For some reason unknown to her, she dived in the middle in an attempt to stop the assault. Surely it was for the sake of the kind angel and not for the venomous beast. Tohru stopped her attempt once she realized that the two had disappeared. A bewildered look filled her eyes as she noticed the scenery changed yet again. An exasperated huff left her and she plopped down on the ground, her body concealed by a thick bush. This dream was beginning to wear on her nerves._

_Her curiosity forced her to take a peek over the hedges. What she saw shocked her beyond compare. There only a few feet away from her sat an astonishing looking man. He was not only amazing because of his breath-taking looks, but because of the strange things he wore. He wore a tight fitting black shirt that halted just above his ankles, and hardly covered his toned torso fully. His slacks were loose and tan colored. On his wrist he wore black and white beads, and on his feet strange black shoes. There were white wires coming from his ears and ending at a small black rectangular thing. Tohru studied only these things, without taking enough time to gaze at his beauty. It wasn't everyday that you saw strange things such as these. _

_Whilst she studied him the bushes vanished, and she fell forward onto her palms. When she looked up she caught the man's gaze. He smiled charmingly over at her, and the breath left Tohru's lungs. He was remarkable. Without speaking he beckoned her to him, and she obliged without a second thought. _

_Wonder played on her features and she didn't try to hide it as she sat beside him. Now this was beauty with no compare. Tohru gawked shamelessly at his luminous sun-kissed face. Every feature had been crafted perfectly, everything part of him flawlessly symmetrical. There was a subtle glow to his skin, but it was different from the gray-haired angel from before. His glow captivated her much more. _

_Tohru watched with awe as he toyed with the rectangular device in his hand. The object no longer captured her attention. The length and thickness of his lashes surprised her, and the way they fluttered against his perfect cheekbones when he blinked—it amazed her. His hair was a lovely apricot tone and resembled an orange. A strand fell carelessly in front of his reddish-brown irises. There was an unfathomable impulse to sweep the hair away from his radiant face. The strand of hair must have bothered him as well, because he moved it away._

_With the hair no longer bothering her, her eyes found another target. Currently that target was the full lips that were placed in a smile. There was another impulse brewing. It was the need to reach out and feel the softness, the desire to press her lips against his. A dark blush filled her cheeks and she turned away so that he wouldn't catch her in her crime. _

"_Tohru what's the matter?" His euphonic voice asked, dripping with concern. Tohru's eyes caught his smoldering crimson orbs and her brows furrowed. "Come here, I want you to hear something." He directed, taking one of the strings out of his ears. Tohru regarded it with unease and backed up a bit. The man chuckled lightly and Tohru treasured every moment of the sweet sound. "Come on, Tohru… Don't act so surprised, you've seen an iPod before." He said dubiously. A delicate brow rose as she shook her head. "Here you'll like it." He insisted._

_Tohru timidly leaned towards him and he placed the string in her ear. At first nothing happened, but she watched as he began to toy with the rectangle. His fingers slid along a little circle. Her curious eyes strayed back to his face. A hidden question resided in her deep blue eyes. Before she could open her mouth a soft melody began to fill her ears. Tohru was started at first, but she soon settled down when she heard a sweet male voice._

"_Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant, and there it goes. I think I've found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe."_

_As the voice continued on the man in front of me watched her. There was a deep and powerful look in his eyes, and Tohru couldn't place what his emotions read. One thing she had figured out was that every time his eyes found hers she felt her stomach do flips. _

"_I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life." _

_Tohru felt meaning in the words of the mysterious song. She could almost piece together what it meant and what the feelings were in his eyes. _

"_There's just no rhyme or reason, only a sense of completion. And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for. I think I found my way home. I know it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe."_

_A fond smile curved onto her lips, and the man reacted with his own brilliant smile. Tohru couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that she could invoke a smile so lovely in the man. His hand reached up and touched her cool cheek gently. She backed up, but the look in his eyes proved that he wouldn't ever harm her. His thumb stroked her soft cheek fondly, and Tohru melted into his inviting warmth._

_The song ended sooner than she had wanted, and he retrieved the ear piece. There was a serene smile on each of their faces, and they looked as if they jump into the line of fire for each other. Their moment was broken by an ominous shadow hovering over them. The orange haired boy acted quickly and shoved her out of the way. Tohru toppled over a few strides away from where he now stood. _

_Tohru turned to look at her orange haired savior. The scene that played in front of her was beyond shocking. Kyoko stood in front of him, holding his arms so that he couldn't squirm. 'M-mom?' He was putting up a valiant struggle to break free, but to no avail. Kyoko lowered her fangs to his neck. As her fangs touched his soft flesh a long sword appeared in her hand. _

_There was no time to question the events. There was no time to feel remorse. She lunged forward and put herself between her mother and the man. Kyoko watched her with wild eyes. Tears flooded Tohru's eyes and she plunged the sword forward into her mother's chest. The once wild and furious eyes grew wide. They were tinged sadness and betrayal. _

"_M-mom, I-I'm so so-o-rry!" She stammered, the sword dropping out of her hand and disappearing before it touched the ground. Kyoko's knees buckled and she fell forward, holding the gaping wound. Tohru was quick to kneel beside her, and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

"_How could you?" She wrenched out, her eyes shut tight with undeniable pain. Guilt and regret began to swell in her large heart, expanding the organ to it's limit. Tohru gazed in horror at the crimson spilt on her guilty hands. She had just slaughtered her mother. She was no better than Akito. _

"_I…" She started her eyes still wide as saucers. "I don't know…" She stammered. It was a pitiful explanation, but it was the only thing she could muster. The tricky sword reappeared again. This time in her the hand of her mother. She looked up at Tohru with anger. Vengeance could be read plain as day on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the sword was for now. It was to smite the guilty. Tohru lifted her arms away from herself to expose her chest. Her mother plunged the sword forward with the last of her strength._

_Her eyes were shut tight, awaiting the soon pain. Warm liquid splashed against her face and clothes. It smelled sweet and made her mouth water unceremoniously. It wasn't her blood. Not only because it smelled delicious, but because she felt no pain. There was a sickening gargling sound of someone choking on something. It followed with a groan of agony. It coupled with her mother's satisfied laughter. "I think that will be enough. Keep your wretched life, now you don't have anyone to fix your pathetically weak existence." She said, falling backwards finally. _

_Tohru opened her eyes to see the orange-haired man standing in front of her protectively. His shirt was dark and damp with his own blood, and a sword protruding from his chest. Fresh tears filled Tohru's eyes and she caught him as he fell. "T-Tohru…" He gasped, Tohru held his head on her lap. She gently stroked his hair and tried to hold back her tears. "Don't cry… You know I hate it when you… Cry, dummy." He croaked, mustering up enough strength to try and cheer her up._

Tohru jolted up in bed in a start. Dried tears clung to her cheeks, and she could smell the salt. Her breath still quivered from crying and she attempted to calm herself. _'Just a dream, just a dream.' _ Her mind repeatedly reminded her it was only a dream. Even then she was unsure. She let her body fall back onto the plush bed and inhaled deep. If it was a dream why did it feel so real? She could smell the dried blood on the path, feel the warmth of the orange-haired boy's hand, and even feel herself crashing to the ground.

While she pondered the past events a light rap sounded. Tohru pulled the covers over head, unwilling to show her face. "Yes?" She answered, her voice weak.

"It's me Hatori." He announced through the door. Tohru could just imagine the look on his face, his voice was full of sympathy. "I heard you crying out from my room, are you alrigh—?" He began but was cut off. He began mumbling furiously to someone and then the door bolted open. Tohru let out a shriek and lifted the blankets to see who it was.

Ayame came bounding inside uninvited. Tohru watched as he bolted towards her, a crazed look in his golden eyes. She yelped and pulled the covers over her head. "Ayame I'm not decent!" She shouted. Her protest didn't appear to faze Ayame who boldly leaped onto her bed. He tore the covers off her slender form and she was quick to pull a pillow to her chest. "Ayame!" She scolded to the best of her ability. She was fully dressed in her night wear, but still it wasn't proper. It wasn't civilized to have a man you hardly know in your bedroom chambers. Society would surely frown upon this.

"Come on Tohru! Live a little, just a little!" He exclaimed, kneeling in front of her. He gripped her shoulders and gave them a quick shake. Tohru's eyes went wide as she tried to comprehend his erratic behavior. Tohru's eyes narrowed and her brows rose.

"I don't quite follow you, Ayame." She admitted.

"I don't quite follow either, Tohru." He mimicked, releasing her shoulders to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "But that's the beauty of life you see!" She shouted with such volume that Tohru cringed. He had stepped up again and stood in a dramatic looking stance. Hatori who had been watching the scene from the threshold now stepped inside. He pointed a single finger at Ayame. As he did this Ayame's body froze and he fell to the ground without warning. A deranged laugh filled the room and he rolled beneath the bed. Tohru hoisted herself to a sitting position and peered over the edge of the bed to catch a glimpse of Ayame.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hatori exasperated. He placed a hand on his forehead, quickly growing tired of Ayame's energy. The bed jumped a few times as Ayame switched positions.

"Why I am building my anti-Hatori fort!" He said proudly. "Quick Tohru! Join me before he gets you too!" He shouted urgently. He reached a hand out from under the bed and wagged a finger to Tohru, signaling for her to join him. Tohru laughed lightly, clearly amused now.

"Hatori I'm fine. It was just a bad dream is all." She assured, disregarding Ayame's previous statement.

"Traitor." Ayame grumbled from the safety of his hide out.

"Well if you're sure." Hatori said unwillingly. "Come Ayame. We should let Tohru get some rest." He beckoned. Ayame dove out from underneath the bed and latched onto Hatori's ankle.

"Onward!" He ordered, a pleasant looking smile on his face. Hatori only sighed and began to drag Ayame out of the room. Tohru smiled briefly after the door closed. She could hear Ayame chanting, 'giddy up!' She turned over in her bed and pulled a pillow to her chest.

Was the dream really so horrible? That man sacrificed himself her.

"Why would I dream about that?" She questioned. "No one would ever do that for me, not now." She said, afraid to close her eyes now.

:]

That was a really fun chapter to write.

I love Ayame and I knew I would write him being a little too crazy.

But it entertains me!

So I was thinking,

What would you guys do if I put lemons in later chapters?

Would you stop reading?

I really want to put some… Citrus… In this story.

Let me know what you think!

Five reviews and I'll update. 


	4. Chapter 4

A faint bluish light peaked through the slim crack in the curtain. Tohru's heavy lids remained open for several moments, simply staring up into the canopy. Judging by the tint of the light it was nearly seven at night, Hatori and the others would be stirring soon. It was fortunate for her since she had been lying awake pondering the dream. She yearned to inquire what the dream meant, if it had any relevance at all. She sighed and blinked once out of habit.

The entire household fell under a dreary silence ever since Hatori and Ayame visited. Usually regular people made noise during the day. Vampires made their ruckus in the wee hours of the night. Tohru sighed she knew she would succumb to fatigue later, so why couldn't she just sleep now? _'It's because of that dream, you dolt.' _Her conscience would remind her. Tohru bit her lip in remembrance.

A light blush tinged her cheeks as the memory of the orange-haired boy fluttered through her mind. There was no doubt he was the loveliest man she had ever laid eyes on. Considering how many god-like gentlemen she had been in contact with recently, that was saying a lot.

"Tohru?" Came a small voice from down the hall. His voice coupled with the sweet smell and tiny foots steps. She had known it was Momiji just hearing his voice, but even without that major clue she would still be able to know he was coming. "Tohru, can I come in?" Momiji asked timidly, now directly outside the door. Tohru let out a soft giggle, remembering their previous experience. He must have learned it was wrong to barge into a woman's room without warning—no matter what the case.

"Come in, Momiji." Tohru said kindly. She got out of bed, her nightgown clinging to her small figure. Momiji entered the room with a shy but happy grin on his face. "What is it?" She asked, curious with his unwavering glee.

"Would you like to meet Yuki now?" He asked, his smiled growing. Tohru found herself smiling along with him. He was the type of person that could light up a room full of forlorn people. His spirit kindled and sparked, he was so full of life—which was ironic since he should have been dead.

"Yes I would like that." She whispered, unable to keep the smile from growing. This was the meeting she had been anticipating since her arrival. Now she could hardly wait to see his face, which she assumed to be gorgeous.

Momiji smiled and without saying a word turned, and exited the room. Tohru instinctively followed after him, trailing a little ways behind. She was far too absorbed to concentrate on where Momiji was taking her. She trusted him to be her walking cane in her reverie induced blindness. While her thoughts wandered her mind selected a few choice images. One was the image of the orange-haired boy, the other was the gray-haired man, and the last was Akito. A scowl settled on her otherwise neutral face, and she quickly tried to hide it.

Hate, animosity, anguish… These emotions were so entirely foreign to her. She couldn't help but reminisce on happier days. When she went to school, when she lived with her mother, when she didn't have fangs. Something about that last thought made her chuckle bitterly to herself, causing Momiji to turn and look at her curiously. Tohru was oblivious to his worried glance. She was still too concentrated in her jumbled thoughts.

While Tohru thought Momiji led her up the stairs to the third floor, and from there they walked through a long corridor. Tohru snapped out of her seemingly endless dream only to notice that she had not yet explored this half of the manor. In fact, she hadn't had a chance to explore most of the rooms. Her large blue orbs took in the numerous portraits that decorated the walls. Most of them were pictures of a shockingly beautiful girl. Her creamy skin looked more human than vampire, and her bright sapphire eyes only backed up her theory that the girl was human.

They stopped at a large mahogany door. On the door was an old battered, silver rose knocker. Tohru eyed it curiously. Usually when those things appeared on doors they were gold, and more fierce—like a lion or a griffin. This was the first time she had seen such a serene and peaceful door-knocker. A tranquil smile settled on her face as she imagined the one who had it installed. _'He must be wonderful.' _She thought. While she fantasized, Momiji slipped into the room. Tohru remained standing at the doorway, waiting to be called for.

"Come on Tohru! Don't be shy, Yuki is real nice, you'll see." He insisted once he realized she hadn't followed after him. Tohru let out a tiny peep of protest, but Momiji didn't falter. He grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her gently, but firmly inside. "Hey Yuki, Tohru Honda would like it very much if she could speak with you." He introduced, using her full name. Tohru was grateful that he made the introductions, but she was still too nervous to look at him.

After a few moments of silence Tohru tore her eyes away from the wood panels, and searched for the man whom had been addressed. "It's nice too—" She started, but her words failed her. There standing in front of a crowded book shelf was the man she could never forget. Her eyes met those familiar violet irises, and she could have sworn the floor vanished from beneath her feet. The illusion must have been great because Momiji swooped in and helped her find her footing again.

"Are you alright?" Said the man whom had caused her start. Tohru's face turned crimson as he crossed the room with impossible grace and posture. She mustered up her courage and nodded feebly at him. It was the only thing she could do while she continued to gaze up at him. Her eyes translated the feelings in her heart. She looked disbelieving, and Yuki seemed to realize this. "It's as if you've seen a ghost, Ms. Honda." Yuki said, taking a step back in a show of respect. Tohru's eyes glazed over as she recalled her dream.

The similarities were apparent. The silky gray hair, vibrant purple eyes, chalky white skin, he even wore the same clothes. Could she still be dreaming? No, this was far too real to be a dream. "Tohru wanted to know if you could tell her our history. Oh, but don't bore her with _too _many details." Momiji interjected before either of them could speak again. Tohru felt the urge to protest. How could she take him away from his duties? Surely he had much more important things to do. To her surprise Yuki smiled faintly, and continued to look her over.

"It would be my pleasure." He said with a voice so rich and beautiful that she could only assume he came from a divine heritage—from the heavens. It was unknown to her that her mouth lay agape as her eyes traveled across his smooth, flawless skin. "Shall we go for a walk then?" Yuki suggested, holding his arm out for her. Foolishly, Tohru snuck a glance at Momiji. Her eyes searching for advice. Momiji only smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Okay." She squeaked, timidly taking his arm.

They exited the home without any of the other inhabitants seeing. The moon bathed them with ivory light, and Tohru couldn't help but admire it. It was always a pleasant sight even when it wasn't full. Yuki proved to be quite the gentleman when he offered her a hand finding footing in the grass forest. A soft chuckle filled the air, pleasing Tohru's ears. "We really do have to get somebody to take care of this for us. I'm sure Hatori mentioned that we're not to handy around the house." He laughed, shamelessly. Tohru smiled and walked beside him towards a small make shift path.

"I-I could do the house work. It's the least I could do." She offered, always as timid as a mouse. Yuki turned to face her, smiling a glorious smile—just for her. A scarlet blush spread across her cheeks again, and she silently cursed her shy nature.

"Now you don't have to do that. I was only making conversation." He assured, towing her along the dirt path. Their forms were now concealed by the vast forest surrounding the path. Tohru fell silent after that. The only sound between them was the sound of twigs snapping between their feet, and the wind rustling the foliage. Her brows furrowed, suddenly self-conscious. Yuki must have noticed this because he spoke up finally. "So what is it you would like to know?" He asked, casting her a sideways glance.

"Well… Just about your, err, our kind." She amended, meeting his gaze with curiosity. Yuki turned to look forward again, inhaling deep.

"Our kind." He repeated, as if he was testing out the way it sounded in his own voice. "Where should I start?" He asked, more to himself than to Tohru.

"Anywhere you'd like." She answered, none-the-less. Yuki smiled a lovely smile that did not quite reach his violet eyes. Tohru hadn't a chance to appreciate it because it was gone as quickly as it arrived.

"Have you ever wondered why you've never seen a vampire, but always heard folktales?" Yuki inquired, shooting her a curious glance as if to gauge her reaction. Tohru nodded, looking ahead. "Well it is a very long a dreary story, so I'll try to leave out some miniscule details." He said, Tohru shook her head.

"I really doubt anything about this could possibly bore me." She countered.

"Yes well, you'd be surprised."

"Touché." Tohru said with a soft chuckle. It was true that she had been surprised even when she believed nothing else could possibly surprise her. So it was silly of her to think nothing else could surprise her.

"We used to coexist." Yuki mentioned, capturing Tohru's attention. "Vampires and humans, I mean. We lived together in harmony, no one stepped on the other's toes—and we were quite content." He explained, his eyes distant as if he were recalling a pleasant memory.

"What happened?"

"We had an unwritten law, that was key to our lives remaining harmonious. That was that vampires drink the blood of animals. See we are, by nature predators. Humans are the only beings that can completely quench the thirst of our kind. However, we have inherited something from humans. It is something that prevents us from taking human life, even without a law binding us. That is our humanity and appreciation for the living." He continued, by now Tohru was completely enthralled in the history lesson he was providing. "Our clan protected humans and cared for them much more than any other clan. We loved them and found them quite fascinating." At this Tohru shook her head.

"They're not that fascinating." She laughed.

"In time you will gain fascination, when your human side begins to dissipate." He informed. Tohru let out a soft gasp. She hadn't thought about losing her humanity. Yuki held up a hand silencing her. "I only mean simple things humans can do that we cannot. Especially their vulnerability." He amended.

"Go on." She said, with a nod of assurance.

"We lived in peace for many, many years. That is until one foolish member of our clan ruined it." He said, and at that point Tohru didn't need him to tell her who it was.

"Akito." She cursed, Yuki nodded solemnly.

"Yes, he grew weary of feeding off animals, and lowly humans. To him humans were put on this Earth for one purpose, and that was to satisfy the thirst, and whims of vampires." He said, her voice calm and even as if he were reading it off a page. "As you can probably imagine I was not the only one who heard of it. Hatori, Shigure, and I caught him numerous times trying to form an alliance within our own. There wasn't much we could do to stop him. He and his mass of blood thirsty vampires, chose a village and attacked it." Yuki said, now grim lacing his otherwise calm voice. Tohru's eyes grew wide, and glazed with horror.

"Monstrous." She uttered, a trembling hand covering her agape mouth.

"I don't think the term does what they did justice." Yuki glowered. "They killed fifty men, twenty-seven women, and twenty-two children." He added, almost choking on the word: children.

"Heavens." Tohru mouthed, barely audible. There hadn't been much commentary coming from her since Yuki started explaining the ghastly past that hovered above their heads—even her own now.

"It goes without saying, that the humans didn't think too kindly of us after that." He said, his eyes now downcast—regret evident in his voice. Tohru felt a strong urge to reach out and embrace him. She wanted him to know that she didn't think he was evil, or anything like Akito. Yuki could never be capable of something like that. Her breath hitched in her throat. _'Why am I thinking of him like I've known him all my life?' _Her subconscious questioned. "After that our kind went into hiding, ashamed to show our faces. Though now we do tend to pose as humans. We go to school, acquire careers, and sometimes fall in love. All in an attempt to regain the close bond we once had with our former selves." He finished, his eyes swimming with what she assumed to be the ghost of the past.

"Why don't you reveal yourself now? Akito is not a part of your family, you could make amends. Apologize for his wrong doings." She proposed.

"The past has a way of repeating itself. I couldn't see it happen again." Yuki elucidated. There was a definite longing in his voice. Yuki truly loved being close to mortals, so it was true to say he wouldn't wish any harm to come to them. Better he suffer than the creatures he cares so much about. Tohru understood. While her mother was writhing in pain, she couldn't help but wish it was her in her mother's place.

"I see…" She mused. "So newborn vampires taken by Akito have no chance then?" She asked, hope evident in her uncertain voice. Yuki stopped to gaze down upon her. Tohru stopped trailing a little ahead of him, her eyes beginning to prickle with soon to be shed tears.

"Tohru," he breathed, "I know your mother is the newest member of Akito's clan." He said, softly. He tried to relay the information as gently as possible—but it didn't exactly accomplish softening the blow. A single tear rolled down Tohru's cheek, and she was quick to reach to wipe it away. Yuki was quicker apparently. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, his eyes smoldering down at her. Tohru recalled the orange-haired boy and his familiar kindness. He had a warmth that she could feel both emotionally and physically. Yuki had a warmth she could only feel within her. _'Why am I still thinking of him? He isn't real!' _ Her mind barked. _'But Yuki is real, and I dreamt him too.' _Another voice in her mind countered.

"There is no hope then." She murmured, Yuki's hand still lingering there, cradling her face. A soft blush formed once she noticed, the moonlight betraying her by gleaming right at her. Yuki could've seen it without the moon anyway, no use blaming it.

"I wouldn't say, 'no hope'." He implied. "It all depends on your mother's will power, and how well she is at thwarting temptation." He said, probably just in hopes that he would resurrect her spirit and give her some shread of hope. "Understand this; if she has taken a human's life, there is nothing I can do for her." He said firmly, though there was a hidden apology in his voice. Tohru nodded.

"I understand."

The rest of their conversation revolved him wishing she partake in some sort of training. He wanted her to become strong, agile, and most of all quick witted. He told her; the strongest vampire alive would be vulnerable if he did not know how to control that power. He told her that he would personally train her, and she would become a powerful vampire like the rest of the family. The thought of training with Yuki made her stomach flip like an acrobatic. She could feel butterflies flying around in her belly—though she believed they had all perished. Maybe they were changed into the undead as well, thriving with her. Zombie butterflies, how adorable.

At the end of the night Yuki walked her back to her room. He was a true gentleman, he bowed and wished her a pleasant night. Tohru couldn't keep the smile off her face upon entering her room. It was the first true smile she had experienced since the horrific event. She crawled into bed, pressing the cool pillow against her much colder face. Her eyes shut, and she wished for a dreamless sleep.

Tohru rolled over in her bed after hearing a subtle knock on her door. A small groan rumbled in her throat—it had been a pleasant sleep, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to wake up from it. It was peaceful and best of all dreamless. There was another knock, and then she realized it was her door. The scent was distinctly Momiji. Her intelligent nose never ceased to surprise her. Soon she would be able to recognize everyone by their scent.

"Come in." Tohru said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Momiji had entered a millisecond before her words had been uttered. "Momiji, I wish you'd stay out of my head. There can't be many interesting things in there." She muttered, sitting up to face him.

"I know, I know. It's more convenient this way though." He said. "Anyway, Yuki sent me to get you." He said, an impish grin on his face. Probably due to the blush that spread itself across her cheeks.

"O-oh, did he say what he wanted?" She asked, scratching the nape of her neck to hide her blush. Momiji let out a bit of laughter, his enjoyment evident. Tohru scowled lightly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yuki likes you." He said, bluntly. Tohru's eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"Wh-what?" She exclaimed. "How could you know that?" Tohru asked, but immediately knew how when he pointed to his head.

"It's all in here. His thoughts have been on you since you two came home." He explained, our surprise seemed to be mutual. "You've enchanted him haven't you?" He accused, a thin brow raised.

"I would do no such thing!" Tohru yelped, leaping from her spot. Honestly, she had no idea what enchanted meant—so there was no real reason for to get so worked up. Momiji chuckled, turning to the side.

"It means you captivated him. Something about you draws him to you, and perhaps it mutual. I've never seen him talk so long about our history." He said, grinning. Tohru waved her hands in front of her in defense.

"He really was just telling me about our history." She defended.

"Of course, of course." Momiji dismissed. Tohru huffed out of exasperation. "Oh come now Tohru, don't be such a poor sport. I was only fooling." Momiji said more seriously. Tohru didn't drop her arms, she held them there like she were defending herself from the wind.

"Did he say what he wanted to see me about?" She urged.

"In all my years living under this roof, under master Yuki's care—I have NEVER seen him take a newborn vampire as a pupil." Momiji said, clearly astonished. "He wants to train you, himself." Tohru's hands fell. She knew this already, it was what they spoke of last night. Why was he saying it like it would surprise her as well? Tohru crossed her arms as she thought about what endearing qualities that she had. Something had to lure Yuki in, and it wasn't her looks. Surely Yuki would have seen a more head turning vampire. Momiji must have noticed her dazed expression, because he crossed the room and waved a hand in front of her face.

"What? I was only thinking." Tohru mumbled. "You should know that." She added.

"Touché." He said in a sing-song voice. "Well we better get to the training room, we mustn't let you're suitor wait." He continued, turning his back and heading to the door. Tohru gasped, a new blush settling on her face. Mortified, Tohru followed him to the training room. It was located on the bottom level, so it was below ground and cool. When they reached the bottom Tohru could see the room was not divided—the whole bottom floor was dedicated to training. A long mirror dedicated the entire way around the room, apart from a small section on the far right side. The floor was a white, and shone marvelously. Tohru wondered briefly why it wasn't padded to prevent injury—but she was sure vampires didn't need such comforts.

"Tohru, it's good it's good to see you." Yuki said, jerking Tohru to her senses. He stood there leaning against the wall, a bundle of clothes in his arm. Tohru couldn't help but admire his glory. The robes he wore opened around the front—so she was able to get a peek at his perfectly toned chest. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his forearms looked slender, but she knew they could take her down easily. "Here change into this, it will be easier for you to move around in." He directed handing her the bundle. He jabbed his thumb in the direction of a narrow door beside a weapon shelf. Tohru nodded and stepped inside the cramped room.

In the room she disrobed and took only a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She didn't remember how pasty white her skin looked now. Translucent and flawless, her body looked more radiant in way. She quickly pulled the loose slacks to her waist, and slipped into the white shirt. They were particularly large on her, and didn't suit her much. They almost made her look like a child—hiding all her feminine features. She set her pale pink dress on small seat and stepped out into the training room.

Momiji had since left, but she could smell him lingering somewhere nearby. Yuki was leaning against the same wall, waiting patiently for her. He pushed himself away from the wall, grabbing two sturdy bamboo sticks. Tohru watched him warily, hoping she wouldn't actually have to use a weapon. She would describe herself as a pacifist, nothing but a defenseless kitten.

Yuki snapped her to her senses by tossing her one of the sticks. It was a little above her reach so she had to jump to catch it. Even Yuki seemed surprised at her quick reflexes. The bamboo looked to weigh a lot more than it did in her hands, which surprised her. In her human life she was a complete weakling—her mother had to open jars for her. She didn't have much time to ponder on this, because Yuki charged towards her—the bamboo drawn to strike. Tohru let out a surprised yelp, but successfully blocked the attack, sending a loud clack through the vast, empty room. A millisecond after it was blocked though, Yuki swept the stick a quarter inch above the ground in a circular motion. It caught Tohru's ankles and knocked her to her side.

"Good." He said, a hint of sarcasm to his voice. Tohru giggled playfully and lifted herself to her feet. When she looked forward he wasn't there. A baffled look settled on her face, but before she could call out to him a pair of arms came around her neck. Yuki held her tightly in almost a loving embrace, only the stick was crushing her wind pipes. She found herself melting into his arms, but the sweet send would end strangely. "Keep your eyes on me at all times. Absolutely no exceptions." He directed before he let go. He touched the back of her head, and gave her a soft push—knocking her down unceremoniously.

Yuki tossed the stick across the room, and kicked Tohru's away as well. He grabbed a handful of her shirt and yanked her to her feet. Tohru was slowly becoming frightened of him, he had no restraint. _'No of course he does. I would be dead if he didn't.' _Her mind argued. "Um, Yuki I don't exactly feel comfortable…" She started but Yuki had dropped his arms, causing her curiosity to rise.

"Punch me." He ordered.

"What? No, I couldn't!" She protested. Yuki must have found amusement in this, because he laughed.

"I want to see your form." He elaborated, though Tohru's mind did not waver. "It won't hurt me, I promise. Besides, if you don't punch me I'll punch you—and I won't hold back." He threatened, though the kind glint in his eyes gave him away. Tohru swung her fist forward without much warning, and connected to his chest. He stumbled back a few paces, but his face remained composed. "Excellent, but you need to put a decent amount of power into it." He criticized. Tohru nodded, smiling nervously. There was a glint of something in her peripheral, and it caused her attention to waver.

In a glass case lay a pair of steel fans. One red and the other black. The red one bore the symbol of the rose in black lettering, and the black one held a picture of a rose blooming in red. They were polished to perfection, and looked to be very well taken care of. Tohru stopped gawking long enough to look at Yuki, he was probably irritated by her lack of attention.

What she caught worried her. A flash of grief washed over his handsome face. She would have swept forward to comfort him, but his face quickly became cool again. He crossed the room to the class case. "I caught you admiring these. They're really something, huh?" He said, his voice monotone.

"Yes, they're exquisite." She complimented.

"They once belonged to a half-breed named Rosalyn." He said, his eyes full of agony. "She was my sister, and she was killed for being an, 'abomination'." He said, his voice hardly audible. Yuki clutched the frame of the case, his form shaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry." She said solemnly. Her apology was sincere. After practically losing her mother, she could say she knew how she felt. She felt like she failed her. "Half human?" She inquired, unsure what half-breed entailed. Yuki nodded, his eyes on her now.

"Yes, there aren't many that make it passed birth. Rose was strong though, and she made it. My mother fell in love with a mortal man, and they conceived Rosalyn. As you can imagine, my father was furious. He slaughter Rosalyn's father and our mother. She was my sister, and I loved her endlessly. So instead of watching my father kill her, I stole her away and went into hiding." He told, it wasn't a rehearsed story like most old stories. It didn't seem like he told this to many people. "My father eventually tracked us down though. She was eighteen and I was almost sixty. See half-breeds age strangely. They reach maturity and freeze at that age forever. It's tricky though, sometimes they can actually die of old age." He said, Tohru didn't quite understand the mechanics of this—but she let it go. "Anyway we fought him for as long as we could, Rosalyn fought valiantly by my side, but fell by his sword." He finished, a single tear falling from his eye.

There was a long silence after that. Tohru wanted very much to comfort him, but she didn't think he would have appreciated that. Surely, he didn't enjoy women throwing themselves at him. This wouldn't be so much throwing as comforting, but still. Yuki turned away from the fans, unable to look at them any longer.

"When you say father and mother…" Tohru started, curious enough to ask.

"The woman who turned me, and her mate." He elaborated. That made sense, she didn't think anyone could be born a vampire. Yuki turned back to the fans after a moment's hesitation. He opened them carefully, and gently took the fans out of their protective safe. "If you want, you may use them." Yuki offered, stepping towards her. The fans cradled to his chest.

"I-I couldn't, they mean far too much to you." She objected, shaking her head to show her sincerity. There was some strange glint in his eyes that Tohru couldn't quite figure out. His hands outstretched handing them to her. There wasn't much Tohru could do, she already protested. The instant her fingertips touched the fans though, her head jerked back.

Images flashed through her head. Yuki looking frantic while a girl that bore no resemblance to him bled beside him. She was beautiful, but bloodstained and near death. Yuki's cries rang out into the air, she could recognize his voice instantly. The girl's black curls fell in front of her face, dripping with blood. Her eyes went wide for a moment, and she whispered a silent apology. Yuki ran to her side, desperate to save her—shouting her name over and over. His efforts were in vain though, and she collapsed into his arms. The same fans she held now dropped to the ground in a puddle of crimson.

When Tohru came to she was on the floor, her hands clutching the fans as if they were a life support. She must have been thrashing because Yuki was holding her still. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings and found they had morphed back to the training room. Her whole body felt weak and pained, and it shown on her face.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Yuki demanded, his eyes wild with worry. Her body shook like a leaf as she begun to describe her experience.

"T-there was a girl! She was bleeding out, someone was trying to kill her… and… you were there!" She babbled on and his hands retracted from her arms—and hand over his mouth. "She held these." She said, raising her fans which Yuki avoided looking at. "Who was that girl?" She asked, finally breathing evenly. Yuki got up, exhaling sharply.

"It was Rose." He said stiffly. "If you would please excuse me." He said without a second glance in her direction. He was gone in less than five seconds, leaving Tohru in the room by herself. The fans still in her limp arms. She slowly rose to her feet and delicately placed the fans back in its shelter. Her knees buckled and she nearly fell to the ground. She wondered feverishly why she was so weak, she wasn't tired after the dream—she woke up bewildered, but refreshed.

"It appears you have the power of premonition." Momiji's soft voice broke through the silence. She was so out of it she didn't realize he had entered the room. "I do apologize. I became intensely curious when Yuki darted passed me with his head down, and his barrier up." He explained, when she shot him a stern look. "What did you see? I didn't pry so far." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist once he realized how poor her balance had become.

"His… sister's death." She croaked and his face fell instantly.

"That is a sensitive subject." He said, dread lacing his words. Tohru's conscience was screaming at her to do something—but she didn't know what. "No need to worry, he was due for another confrontation. He has been suppressing that memory, and for him… That's not good." Momiji assured, his eyes almost matched Yuki's now.

"Did you know her?"

"No sadly I did not." He said regretfully. "But from what I've heard she meant a great deal to him." He mused. From the way he protected her in the vision, Momiji's explanation seemed inadequate. "Go to him, will you?" He pleaded, not making eye contact with her.

"To Yuki? What could I possibly do or say to mend that pain? I'll only make things worse!" Tohru ranted, frantically. Momiji smiled faintly, still avoiding her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure why, but you're the only person he wants to see right now." He stated, as if it was a well known fact. This confused her, a couple days ago Yuki was a stranger. What could he have seen in that short period of time? "He sees something in you, that perhaps you do not yet see in yourself. Purity, innocence. Newborn vampires are born with the sole desire to kill, and you could stay conscious with a mortal and not harm her… That is something else." Momiji gaped, himself mystified. Tohru disagreed with his praise, she had wished to drink her blood—very much so. "It's just unnatural for a newborn to be able to resist at all. Without Yuki and Shigure's help I would have slaughtered my entire family." Momiji said, using such an astronomical example—it made Tohru stare in awe.

"I did want to kill her." She countered, her brows furrowed.

"But you were strong. Stronger than any newborn we have ever come across. That goodness, that strength… It seems to draw Yuki to you. Like a moth to the flame." He said, finally looking at her. "I don't know of his intentions, at least not yet. Whether or not he plans on making you his mate—" He began.

"Mate?" Tohru interrupted with a shriek. How could she think about being someone's mate? She hardly spent more than a day with him, and already there was talk of this. Sure he gave her a place to stay, and kept her away from temptation. But this was just one thing she could not do. It was indecent, her mother would look down on her. Not to mention the man in her dream currently took up residence in her heart.

"Tohru a mate is a life partner, not a sex slave. What kind of people do you think we are?" He joked. Somehow that still did not set her mind at ease. Momiji spoke with such conviction and honesty, but there was no way Yuki would want that sort of relationship with her—at least not so quickly. "He doesn't love you. At least not yet. He cannot see that he desires you. Not one bit." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Then how could you? Wouldn't he have to think about it for you to know?" She asked, he shook his head.

"Not exactly, in some cases I can dig deep within a person's subconscious and she what he or she truly wants. Right now Yuki only wants to know you. He wants to know everything about you, and he wants to be close to you. Those emotions are confusing him. Now coupled with the fresh cut scar from the remembrance, it's become too unbearable." He explained thoroughly, though she still didn't quite comprehend. "I'll stay out of it if you like. I will let the pieces fall where they may, without a single intrusion." He offered, and she nodded instantly liking his idea. He raised his index finger. "On one condition."

"What?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Give up on this human that you see. Humans and vampires were never meant to love one another. Especially in times like this." He said, a silent plea in his eyes. The human she couldn't just forget him on the drop of a hat. He held some sacred importance to her. She cherished the warmth of his skin, and the kindness in his eyes. She adored the way his fingers touched her skin with such delicacy—as if she would break into a thousand pieces if he didn't exercise caution. Tohru stood there for a moment before she turned to Momiji, a settling look in her eyes.

"I'll think about it." She muttered, though not even she believed it herself. A look of disapproval touched his soft butterscotch eyes. It was clear what Momiji's intentions were. He wanted someone for Yuki to love so that he wouldn't constantly dwell on the past.

"He's in his study." He uttered quietly. "Go to him now if not ever." Momiji said, a hidden plea in his voice. Without much more persuasion she bolted away from her newfound friend, and up the stairs with unspeakable agility. This new talent would take some getting used to, but she wasn't sore about having it at her disposal.

She bustled down the hall and passed Ayame who watched with mild curiosity. Perhaps this sort of thing happened more often than not. What she couldn't fathom was her knowledge of exactly where to go. Then she realized it was because she could smell Yuki's potently pleasant aroma. She stopped in front of a large white door that matched her own, with a glass door knob as well. Draped along the floor was a ancient looking rug with a intricate design of a wilting rose. "Rose." Tohru murmured absently, while her hand rested on the door.

"Come in, Tohru." Yuki spoke his voice clear even when it should have been muffled. She could hear the strain, and weariness in his voice—and it was rather disheartening. Tohru twisted the doorknob and let herself in. She entered, standing there and looking terribly timid when she should've been apologizing profusely. It wasn't hard to avoid looking at Yuki's pained face. She chose to study the surroundings. His study was quant, and lush with extravagance. The floor shone like it had been washed numerous times, and the desk looked as if it could seat five people. The large window was covered with heavy drapes to thwart the sun. Behind his desk stood a large bookshelf that stretched from wall to wall. It's every crevice filled. "You may sit if you wish." Yuki continued gesturing towards a vacant chair in front of his large desk.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Yuki, I had no intention of upsetting you." Tohru apologized as she took the seat offered. She was forced to look at her grief stricken savior. His strong pale hands concealed his inconceivable beauty, and Tohru almost felt the need to reach forward and pull his hands away.

"Don't squander your fret on me, Tohru." Yuki spoke, his voice soft and troubled. He removed his hands from his face and placed them atop the desk. Tohru watched his face in wonder. Even if his features were twisted in a horrible frown, he still matched the beauty of the gods.

"How can I oppose investing my concern in you? The pain in your eyes is unbearable." She preached, extending her arm to touch his cool hands. There was a jolt that surged through her body, and her surroundings shook and dissolved into a much darker, desolate area. Across from her she could see Yuki standing at the mouth of a cave—a bundle in his arms. The child in his arms began to cry, and squirm. Yuki's lips pursed, unable to console the baby by rocking her gently, or stroking her rosy cheeks. Soon the babies cries reverberated off the cave's walls, and Yuki had grown completely befuddled.

There was an urge for her to rush over and see if she could help in any way—but Yuki seemed all too capable, even if his ploys to calm her weren't working completely. "You're hungry little Rose." Yuki concluded, placing the tip of his index finger to his sharp fang, and piercing it. A plump bead of crimson protruded the surface, and the infant's attention quickly faltered to eye the wound closely. "I'm sorry I don't have something more tasty for you, but for now I will have to do." Yuki said, his voice incredibly soft. He popped his index finger into her mouth like a pacifier, and watched as the baby's eyes began to flutter closed. A serene smile spread across his face, and Tohru began to feel her heart swell in her chest. Somewhere inside her heart feelings of admiration and love began to bloom.

The surroundings shook again, and dissolved. The vibrant green from the outdoors turned to the cream walls that encased them. Yuki had recoiled away from her once he had realized she was having a premonition, certainly involving himself. His eyes were bewildered, but he never lost that hopeless look of devastation—not for a single moment. "It was very admirable you know, caring for an infant the way you did." Tohru appraised, redirecting her abandoned hands onto her lap. Yuki stood up, turning away from her.

"I was her protector and I failed her. There's nothing noble about that." He implied.

"I'm sorry, I've spoken out of turn." Tohru apologized, jumping to her feet with him. Yuki turned to her quickly to lay her concerns to rest. He flashed her a convincing smile before moving around the cover of his desk to stand in front of her.

"It's not you Ms. Honda." He assured. "Rose has been gone for over twenty years. The memory sometimes returns, and you just sped up the inevitable. It's like a wound you should surely die from, but you can't. You cling to life because you have no choice in the matter—you only hope that one day you can find peace in permanent death." He elucidated, his hand absently going to his chest where the symbolic wound lay opened and unattended to. Tohru couldn't help but want to care for him, to heal him.

"I understand…" Tohru said recognition in her voice. "It's how I feel every time I think about m-mom." She stammered. Tears began to prick at her eyes, and she knew she had to leave before she made a fool of herself in front of this angel. "I should go, I'm overstaying my welcome." She said, her head ducked to hide her tears. Tohru moved to the door, but she wasn't fast enough. Yuki had dashed for it, and blocked her way. Tohru didn't attempt to find a way around him, she only stayed there obediently waiting for him to speak.

"Don't repress your feelings." He pleaded, letting his arms drop once he realized she wasn't going to attempt a sneaky escape. "Vampires are prone to insanity. This is especially true for vampires that don't express their deep, rooted feelings." Yuki chided. Tohru watched his chest, afraid to look up and see a potentially judgmental look in his astounding violet eyes. Tohru's brow furrowed, and her lower lip began to tremble. Tears fell freely now, and couldn't speak – let alone think. So it was safe to say she wasn't planning on throwing herself into his chest.

His arms wrapped around her when she expected him to retract away. They weren't warm in the temperature sense, but they were comforting – and that's all she needed. He rubbed her back soothingly as she let out her rolling sobs. Soon she settled down enough to realize she was in the arms of a stranger. She squirmed out of his embrace, feeling ashamed and disloyal to the man from her vision. "Thank you, but I think I should go now." Tohru said, smiling through her tears. Yuki nodded and smoothed her hair away from her forehead, planting a single innocent kiss across her skin.

"Good day, Ms. Honda."

"Good day, Yuki."

AN:

So I haven't updated in a while,

I've been really, super, incredibly busy.

But I always come back to you guys. Though that doesn't make it right.

Well I'm sorry if this is a little sloppy.

I didn't have time to re-read it, but I'll work on it when I get back on.

Experiment time,

So I'm not on this account that much because I don't feel like I have a large enough following.

Though the people who read my stories always stick by me, no matter how unreliable I've become.

Well I just want to know if you enjoy the story, and I'd like to hold a conversation with you to get proper feedback.

So I'm offering my Cell number, and I don't usually do this.

I prefer text, because minutes are like gold in my family.

So any questions, comments, concerns text me here : 224-399-7091

And if you're uncomfortable with that and have an Aim then IM me.

My SN is murriane


End file.
